Twin Problems
by bballbabe-1855
Summary: Some of the members of the family go over to the summer house, where they meet twin girls. Teens fall in love and hearts are broken. With one, maybe two, love triangles, how will this family come together in time for school? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, well this is Murder's Angel writing here. This is how it's gonna be: I write the odd-numbered chapters, Kagome writes the even ones. Got that?

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Fruits Basket. If I did, would I be writing this? No.

**

* * *

Summary:** Some members of the Sohma family head toward the Summer house, not expecting to meet two girls. Seems normal enough, but what happens where some members start falling for these mysterious strangers? Then, a whole love triange; - maybe two - form, and no one is there to stop the chaos from happening. What's going to happen to this strange-yet-normal-enough family?

* * *

"La la la la la la la," the melodic voice of 17 year old Tohru Honda filled the air. She was busy singing softly to herself while dusting the porch of the Sohma house, where she stayed. In return, she was supposed to cook, clean, and do basically all of the house chores in the large, two story house. Some might say that it was an unfair trade, but not Tohru. You see, when her mother died, almost two years ago, she lived with her grandfather until he was going to remodel his house. Not wanting to bother any of her friends, Tohru pitched up a tent in the middle of the forest. Yuki and Shigure Sohma had found her and, both desperate for someone to clean the garbage dump they called a house, appointed her as the 'maid'. Though she did chores an everyday maid would, Tohru was nothing of that sort. To the Sohmas - the ones who lived in the house she cleaned, and the ones outside - she was the one thing they all, or most of them anyway, needed the most - a true friend. 

Tohru was kindhearted and very polite. When someone had a problem, she'd listen and help them find the answer - using words of wisdom beyond her age. Most of the things she'd say came from her mother, so Tohru kept them near her heart.

It was early morning on a Saturday, so Tohru was quite surprised when she saw Yuki head downstairs.

"Yuki-kun! What are you doing awake?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I was up packing for the trip... The trip we take to the Summer house," he added after seeing Tohru's signature blank look. That comment started an other one of Tohru's signatures - the panic stage.

"We're going to the Summer house! But... but you guys have already been so nice! I couldn't! And I have to do all of the housework! The door needs to be fixed! And-" Her out of control ramblings were interrupted by Kyo. Well, more like Kyo's hand hitting her lightly on the back of her head.

"Calm down. We're leaving in the afternoon. You got plenty of time to pack," He told her. Tohru smiled gratefully before re-entering her panic stage.

"But there's so much cooking to be done! An-" Her ramblings were once again interrupted, but this time, not by Kyo. Shigure Sohma, the 'man-of-the-house' and resident pervert walked in.

"My, my. A whole two weeks of fun in the Summer house. You know what they say, the Summer heat drives people to romance!" He exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Once the words left his mouth, Kyo and Yuki turned at him and glared, for once untited under a common cause - killing the dog.

"STOP WITH THE IDEAS YOU PERV!" They shouted in unison. The last seen of the dog was him running away, 'crying'.

"Come on, I'll finish cleaning the floor Miss Honda, you go upstairs and pack," Yuki told the girl gently. Tohru nodded, then rushed up to her bedroom.

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE TOHRU!" The excited sing-song voice of Momiji Sohma, the rabbit, exclaimed, bright eyes dancing under his medium-length blond curls. Though he was just sixteen, he looked like a ten year old with the compassion of an adult. 

"Momiji, we know. Would you mind keeping it down?" Came the steady voice of Hatori Sohma, the sea horse or dragon. His dark, hazel eyes shone with a deep fatigue, a result of the countless hours spent treating Akito. Though his black hair wasn't always kept, it was messier than usual; though one clump never failed to hide his injured eye. The rabbit nodded, though his smile didn't leave his lips.

"So 'Tori, who else is coming?" The bored voice of Hatsuharu Sohma asked out loud. Said Sohma was the cow - as it could be shown with his pure white hair, the roots black. An other thing that linked him with his zodiac animal was the fact that he was normally a pretty sweet guy, easily bored but sweet none the less, until you pissed him off. Then he became Black Haru. Usually, Yuki or Kyo or one of them could calm him down, but sometimes, rarely, but still sometimes, he totally lost control and became really black. Then you would not mess with him.

"Well, I know that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are going to be there," Hatori answered, eyes on the road as the van moved through the traffic. "And of course, Shigure and I are going to be there too." Haru gave a slight, satisfied nod as he closed his eyes. The van was once again silent, not counting the humming of the rabbit. A low growl was heard. A growl that could come from only one thing - a hungry Sohma.

"When are we going to get there? I'm starved," Haru spoke, realizing that he hadn't eaten at all, having to skip breakfast because he forgot to pack his bags, then got lost on the way to get Momiji and bring him to Hatori's car. Plus it was past lunch. Hopefully Tohru would have something to eat...

"We turn at the end of this street. Didn't you eat at the house? Never mind," Hatori dismissed his own question. As they pulled up to Shigure's house, Momiji, unable to wait any long, hopped out of the car and rushed toward the house.

"TOHRU!" he shouted, rushing to hug her when SMACK! Kyo's hand came down on his forehead. "WAAAAAA! KYO HIT ME!" The rabbit cried.

"Shut up and get back in the car!" Kyo snapped back as Torhu started trying to calm the household down.

"Yes, let's go into the car. Have you eaten lunch yet? I have a picnic basket!" Tohru told the rabbit, holding up a woven basket filled with delicious smelling food. Once Momiji saw this, his tear disappeared and he was once again up on his feet.

"ALRIGHT! Come on Tohru, you can sit next to me!" And with that, both the hyper rabbit and girl were laughing and headed for the car. Kyo and Yuki sighed. Not even in the car and the head aches were coming...

* * *

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's words. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves AND THIS IS HOW IT GOOOOOOOOOESS!" 

"SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID SONG YOU DAMN RABBIT!" Kyo hollered from behind Hatori.

"WAAAAAAAA! KYO'S BEING MEEEEEEEAN!" The rabbit cried in response. Hatori sighed. Thank God they were almost there. Just a few more turns...

"Kyo, stop yelling at Momiji. And Momiji, could you try _not_ to sing in the car? It's been two hours," The only responsible adult sighed, shaking his head slightly. **(A/N- Wow, 'responsible adult'. Wonder who that is - Hatori or Shigure? Real brain teaser... _Right_)**

"Ok Hatori!" Momiji replied cheerfully. Kyo looked, baffled, at Hatori.

"So what? You ask him to stop and right away he stops? WHY COULDN'T YOU ASK HIM THAT TWO HOURS AGO!" He shouted. They had left Shigure's house five hours ago, and it wasn't until four in the afternoon that Momiji started singing. **(A/N- For those of you who don't bother doing the 'math', it means that they left the house at 1 PM, and it's now 6)**

"Thank God we're here," Hatori muttered under his breath. "Alright, everybody out! We're here!" He said in a louder voice, as relief blanketed his face. Finally, they were there. Everybody piled out of the car, Tohru 'AAAAH!'-ing and 'OOOO'-ing at the huge Sohma estate. Momiji just laughed and shouted, loud enough for almost everyone in a two mile ratio to hear, "ALRIGHT! GATHER ROUND,WE HAVE TO PICK THE ROOMS NOW!"

"MOMIJI, SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted back at him, though there was no need - he was standing right next to him. Before Momiji had a chance to say his standard "WAAAAAA! KYO'S HITTING ME!" line, an unknown voice was heard.

"Now, that's not very nice to say, he's just a kid!" Seven heads turned to see a brunette smiling.

Or in Kyo's case, a _gorgeous_ looking brunette...

* * *

First chapter's done... what's gonna happen next? Next chapter will be written by Kogome, so you won't be hearing from me until Chapter 3. If you want to check out others of my stories, check out our user profile for the link, or just search 'Murder's Angel'. Enjoy, and: 

Remember

To

R

E

V

I

W!

(Flames are more or less expected, but praise is nice too...)


	2. Meeting Stephanie

**Hey, this is Kagome. I'll be writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket. We wish we did though.**

* * *

**Last time: **

"Now, that's not very nice to say, he's just a kid!" Seven heads turned to see a brunette smiling.

Or in Kyo's case, a _gorgeous_ looking brunette...

* * *

Gorgeous was one way to describe her.

She was pretty tall, about 5' 7" or so, with pretty nice curves on a nicely tanned body. Her eyes were hazel-ish, with enough amount of yellow to make them rare enough. Her hair was a mix between light brown with darker parts randomly put in. She had a nice smile, pure white teeth showing just enough to make Kyo want to see more of it.

She wore tight blue jeans and a long black shirt that went down to her hips and had a V shape cut right before her breast. Her hair was half up and half down and the sun shine on her just right. Well that is what Kyo thought anyway.

" You shouldn't pick on little kids." The mysterious girl said, a trace of a smile playing on her delicate lips. Her voice was like a angel. It could make anyone fall in love with.

Kyo was in a trance. He had never seen someone so beautiful in all of his life. But soon after she said that he left his trance and put on a angry annoyed look on his face. " Who the hell are you? Telling me what to do, ya right!" Kyo screamed at her.

Everyone was looking at her with wide-eyes. The whole area belong to the Sohma family and no one was suppose to be here unless they were part of the Sohma family or was invited by the Sohma family. The young girl looked at everyone and started to look confused.

" Why is everyone looking at me like that" she asked. She was starting to get a little scared.

Then Yuki stepped forward and said, " Well this place is only for the Sohma family and people who were invite by the Sohma family and well you are not suppose to be here."

" Oh, really I am sorry I didn't mean to, but I have been living in the forest for about two weeks because my house was burned down and with my parents in it and I had know where to go so I came here. I am sorry." The girl said with tears starting to form in her eyes. You could tell that a lot had happen to this girl and it wasn't something good.

" Oh my word, I am so sorry. You poor thing." Torhu said almost about to cry herself.

" I am so sorry to hear that. You are so dirty would you like a bath and maybe a meal and a bed to for the night." Yuki said sadly.

She really was dirty. If you saw her you would thing that she was living in a mud hole and her clothes where torn and she had a lot of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

The young girl nodded and started to fallow the people into the house. But right before she went inside she turned around and looked at the forest.

_Where ever you are please be safe. _she thought to herself and turned around and went into the house.

The girl had just came out of the bathroom all nice and clean and she felt a lot better. She went into the living room where she found everyone else sitting and talking. They soon looked up at her. Kyo was in the trance again. she was even more beautiful even wearing boy clothes. The girl had to use some of Yuki clothes because hers were dirtier and had to be washed.

" Well hello there. Do you feel better now." Torhu ask with a smile.

"Yes thanks you" She said to Torhu and then she turned to everyone else " And thank you for all your kindness. You all are very thought full." She said to everyone.

"Your welcome, But my I ask what is your name?" Yuki said with a smile

The girl looked at everyone and wondered if she should trust them, or, more specifically, _if_ she could. They all have been very kind to her and they even gave her a bath. " Ummm my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Shaquio" she said shyly wondering if she should had told them her name.

Then they all told her their names and where they were from and why they were out there. Stephanie told them about her past and how it has been tough for the past two weeks but she has learned to put up with it. Kyo look at Stephanie and knew that there was something that she was hiding and he didn't think that it was something too good by the look in her eyes. It was true too. Stephanie was keeping something, but she knew that it wasn't going to be a secret that long.

All of a sudden they heard something scream out side they all ran outside except Stephanie she sat there for a minute and was in her own little world and then stood up and walked outside to where the others were.

Everyone was looking around to see where that scream had can from but there was nothing. Then Kyo saw something move behind the tree moving.

" Come out who ever you are. I know you are there." Kyo screamed at the figure behind the tree. The figure started to more around a little. That got everyone's attention. Even Stephanie's.

Soon a girl stepped out from behind the tree. Stephanie looked at her and Stephanie was in her little world again, but soon snapped out of it.

_Welcome back...Sister. _Stephanie thought.

**What will happen with Kyo and Stephanie? Who is this other girl and why did Stephanie call her sister? Find out Next time. See ya!**

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be by 'Murder's Angel' Enjoy and remember to: **

**R E V I E W!**

**PLEASE!**


	3. Meeting Varance

**Okay, it's me again. Kagome will be writing the next chapter, the usual. Any-freaking-way, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket blablabla, the usual.**

* * *

**Last time:**

Soon a girl stepped out from behind the tree. Stephanie looked at her and Stephanie was in her little world again, but soon snapped out of it.

_Welcome back...Sister. _Stephanie thought.

* * *

The mysterious stranger regarded Stephanie, and the rest, coolly.

"Been long enough, hasn't it Stephanie." The voice that came out of her thin lips was raspy, as though she hadn't talked in a long, long time. The way she spat Stephanie's name made it clear to the rest of the family that something had happened between both of them. Probably something bad.

"It wouldn't have been that long if you hadn't run away from us, Varance," Stephanie replied, voice steady, but eyes betraying the deep fear hidden. A cold laughter followed that statement.

"If I didn't run away? More like if you hadn't betrayed us!" She spat, deep emerald colored eyes narrowing dangerously behind a curtain of ebony hair.

"I didn't betray you, or anyone else for that matter Varance," Stephanie muttered quietly as her sister growled. "It was our own chance to join them or not, you chose to join them, I chose not to."

"Yeah, but it didn't mean you had to rat us out, did it!" Varance snapped back, eyes flashing. Stephanie sighed, and looked up. For a few moments, their gazes held, locked, until Stephanie looked away. Kyo looked at her. Her unique eyes were filled deeply with sadness and regret, whereas Varance's were full of hate. A hate that was almost too strong to look at, yet so deep it forced all of your worst fears out in the open.

"I did what was best for us Varance. What was best for you," Stephanie murmured sadly, not meeting the figure's eyes.

"What was best for me?" Varance growled. "Because of you, Kravarzc is dead!" That got Stephanie's attention.

_"What!"_ The horror was apparent in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, and you would've known it if we hadn't had to leave!" Varance snapped again. Stephanie finally turned to her, but didn't exactly meet her emerald gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice so strung with emotion that Kyo could almost feel his heart breaking. _'Damn!'_ he thought, _'Why the hell do I feel this way? She's just a girl dammit! An other stupid girl that I have to stay away from!'_ His mind told him that, but his heart felt otherwise. Instead of Varance apologizing, then hugging Stephanie, as a normal person would have done when hearing the tone of Stephanie's voice, and the emotion weaved into it, Varance only glared more.

"You disgust me," she spat, words low and laced with venom to the core. Everything was deathly still; everyone was waiting to see what would happen next. Stephanie looked up, eyes filled with pain. Varance glared one last time, then turned and headed back toward the forest. Stephanie made a move to go follow her, but Kyo, though he didn't know why, stopped her. A silent agreement passed through all of the Sohma, and Kyo nodded.

"Come on, you're staying here," he told her, lightly tugging on her arm. Stephanie looked at him sadly, huge hazel orbs sad, and Kyo smiled weakly, as if to say 'Let's just forget about this for now'. She smiled slightly, and walked back into the house.

"So... who was that?" Shigure asked. Kyo could've hit him right then and there. Couldn't that damn dog see that she wanted time alone, or at least no questions? Apparently not. Stephanie swallowed before replying.

"That was Varance. My twin sister," Now _that_ was a shock.

"Your **twin** sister!" Kyo shouted. He could maybe get sister, but _twin_? No way. They looked nothing alike. Stephanie had hazel eyes and brown hair. There was no way she could be twins with Valance.

Valance Shaquio had long, strandy ebony colored hair. While Stephanie had a tan body, there was no other way to describe her sister other than pale. Her face was a pure white, though not in the good way. It seemed there were tinges of grey, making her look dead. The black - white combo of her face, hair, and clothes was changed, though, with her eyes. Such a striking, deep emerald color, they made you wonder if they were real. They seemed like the kind of eyes that could drive people to madness with a single gaze - and they probably have.

Though the Sohma family had only gotten a quick glance of the other twin, it was clear from her appearance, and the fright in her sister's voice, that Valance Shaquio was the dangerous twin, and certainly **not** one to mess with.

Stephanie nodded sadly.

"Yeah, we don't really look alike huh?" Kyo nodded weakly. "But we're twins."

"How old exactly _are_ you guys?" Shigure asked. Stephanie turned to face him.

"We're seventeen. Why?" She answered.

"Just wondering," the author replied. "Hmmm. Seventeen. Seems a bit too young to have run away and witnessed so many deaths," he said, indicating their parents and the one named Kravarzc that Valance had spoken of. Stephanie nodded slightly.

"Well, it's almost dinner. Why don't you join us," Yuki suggested. The rest nodded and Stephanie managed a small, but definite, smile. Tohru clasped her hands together.

"Okay, I'll make dinner!" she exclaimed, heading toward the kitchen.

"Let me help you," Stephanie offered, walking toward Tohru.

"Oh no! You're our guest! You can't possible have the guest cook dinner!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly.

"Well look at Shishou," Kyo muttered as Stephanie smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Really. I'd love to help." Seeing that there was no way to argue, Tohru smiled. She led Stephanie into the kitchen. They were going to make misou soup and fried fish. Turns out, Stephanie really loved to cook. She and Tohru started boiling the water. As they were waiting, Tohru spoke suddenly.

"You know, I was kind of like you." Stephanie looked up, a little confused.

"Huh?"

"After my mom died, I lived with my grandpa until he needed to remodel his house. So I lived out in a tent. I was actually living in the Sohma property, so they found me and took me in." Stephanie nodded.

"That was lucky for you," she said.

As the girls continued to speak **(A/N- Kagome, this is for you to write. HAHAHAHAHAHA!) **the boys were still in the room, half still confused about what happened and half deciding what to do. Hatori had gone fetch the life-time supply of Aspirin and other headache medicine he knew he would need. Years with Shigure can do that to a person.

"Well that's that. Let's get the rooms ready," Shigure spoke up, smiling cheerfully. The others nodded and followed after him, Momiji singing along, except for Haru. He stayed in place staring out the door where Varance had made her appearance.

"Those eyes..." he whispered, in a daze, "Such lovely eyes..."

* * *

And I'll leave it at that! There haven't been any reviews people so REVIEW! You know you want to flame me! Like I mentioned before, anyone like Harry Potter stories, Marauder's Era, check out my story. Also, PM me or something if you want to write a story together.

R

E

V

I

E!

Kagome's turn to screw up what I wrote and to fix what I screwed up.


	4. Feelings

Hey everyone! It is me Kogome I AM BACK. It is my turn to write the chapter. The next Chapter will be done by Murder's Angel and if I mess this chapter up dont stop reading because she will make it good again. :-) also Please review because if no one does, we will be stopping this story. So please REVIEW. THANKS 

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Fruits Basket.I sure wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Feelings

Stephanie was in the kitchen still with Torhu talking about there lives and how it has been hard and how they have dealed with it and looked to the future and hope for it to be better. Stephanie had never cooked before. Please, she couldn't even make a bowl of cereal. Torhu tried to show Stephanie how to make a rice ball for dinner.

" Dinner! " Torhu yelled through out the house. Then all of a sudden everyone came running into the room wanting dinner. Torhu went back into the kitchen and get her rice balls and Stephanie. Soon after that Stephanie and Torhu came out with there rice balls that they made. Torhu's of course were prefect like they always were. Stephanie's on the other hand, were black and brown and smoking. Torhu gave the rice balls that she made to half of the people and Stephanie gave her rice balls to the other half. Of course, Kyo was in Stephanie's half. She handed Kyo his rice balls and his face went from hungry to discussed.

" What the hell is this?" Kyo screamed at Stephanie.

" It is a rice ball. Sorry. I burned it a little," Stephanie said a with her head down low.

" A little! You burned it a litt---What a second how the hell do you burn a rice ball?" Kyo yelled louder.  
"I said I was sorry!" Tears started to fall as Stephanie cried out to the boy. She tried wiping them out, then turned and ran out the room

Stephanie ran right out of the door and into the woods. She ran and ran without looking back. Kyo soon after that got up from his seat and ran after her. He ran out of the door and strode on the porch wondering were she went to. Kyo put his cat ears up and started to listen for any type of sound. Soon he could hear foot steps somewhere in the woods. He started to fallow the sound. The moon was in the middle of the sky shinning giving mostly the only light to see and there were million of stars. Soon Kyo fond himself at a lake where the moon reflected on it. It was so romantic. Kyo looked at it for a second and then he started to hear crying. He soon looked at his left and saw Stephanie sitting on the sand with her head in her knees. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

" Hey. Are you okay?" Kyo said in a soft voice.

Stephanie shot up from her seat half scared to death. " Oh my gosh you scared me" Stephanie gasped putting her hand on her heart. Kyo could tell that she had been crying for a long time.

" Do you want to talk about it what happen back there?" kyo said trying to comfort the crying girl. Stephanie shook her head.

" I am sorry. I am just not in the mood to talk about it after... after seeing Varance again..." she said, then started to cry some more.

Kyo could see that she was about to cry again and did something that not even he could believe. He took his arms and put them around Stephanie embracing her.Stephanie's eye widened. She had just met this boy and already he was hugging her? But she had to admit, it felt good. When she was in his arms she felt safe. Then soon she figured out that Kyo was hugging her to show her that he was here and she wasn't alone and he would away protect her. They stayed like that for about a minute and then Stephanie got out of his grip and looked at him in the eyes. ' His eyes. They are so deep. I can tell he has gone throw a lot in his childhood.' Stephanie thought. Kyo look at Stephanie's hazel eyes. 'Her eyes... there is so much saddness in them. I am here you dont need to be scared. I will protect you.' Kyo thought.

Their faces came closer and closer that they could feel each other's breathing. Soon their faces were only about a inch away. They were about to close the space between them, when all of a sudden, they heard a sound like a branch snap in half. Stephanie soon pulled away from Kyo realizing what she had been about to do. She looked at the direction were the sound had came from. She look behind Kyo to see a cute small orange kitten. The cat started to run to Kyo and Kyo shot up from his seat on the ground and started to run but it was to late because the cat had already jumped on his back with its claws in him. He fell on the ground with his head in the sand.

" HAHAHAHAHA" Stephanie burst out laughing.

Kyo turned around so his back was on the ground and the sat up and toke the cat into his hands. " Stupid cat " Kyo mumbled.

Stephanie heard him and stopped laughing. "That is mean it isn't stupid it just likes you a lot. I wonder way because wild cats are not that friendly." Stephanie said.

Kyo looked up at Stephanie and got a little nervous and started to think of something to say. " Oh it is probably because I smell like fish when Momiji pushed me into the fish bowl." Kyo said without hesitation.

" Yeah probably. It is so Cute. But look at it. It is so thin." Stephanie said picking up the cat from Kyo's lap. " It is still just a baby. It got separated from him mother and doesn't know how to hurt for food. Come on let's go back to the house and get it some food to eat." and with that Stephanie turned around and started to head to the house with Kyo close behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murder's Angel will be writing the next chapter so if you have any ideas for the story tell her. PLEASE

R

E

V

I

E

W

THANKS


	5. Evening Chaos

'Ello peoples, 'tis I, Murder's Angel back to corrupt your puny little minds with my randomness and suckiness at writing. So ha. If you don't want your brains fried, I suggest you either click that handy little button that says 'Back' or has the back arrow on it, or scroll all the way down and write us a nice little review on how it's not nice to corrupt people's brains. Okay? Or you can just write a rant explaining that my writing sucks. Either way. OR if you're completely loony, you might write about how you liked the story and all that. But that's unlikely to happen so... As you can see, the point of this was to say I DON'T CARE WHAT IT'S FOR, REVIEW DAMMIT! Ahem, sorry about that. Onto the story.

**ATTENTION! ANYBODY WHO CARES ABOUT THE UPDATES OF THE ODD CHAPTERS, READ THIS!** I am **extremely** pissed off right now, and when I'm pissed, my writing is usually really crappy and stuff. Which means that tomorrow, or whenever the Hell I'm a little less pissed off, I'm going to re-read this chapter and think "What the fuck was I writing?" So ha.

**Disclaimer**: Blablabla Don't own Fruits Basket Blablabla

* * *

Last Time-Stephanie turned around and started to head to the house with Kyo close behind.The scene they arrived to was not necessarily a normal one.

* * *

Shigure and Hatori were sipping tea, while Tohru was laughing with Momiji and Yuki and Haru were just sitting down on the couch. Sounds normal enough, right? Wrong. 

The peaceful family scene image was shattered when, inbetween Yuki and Haru, you noticed a pale figure with black hair and piecing greeneyes, eyes who were currently glarring daggers and other dangerous weapons at Haru's head. Varance.

The cow and the rat were not looking into her eyes, fourtunately for them, but you could tell they were umcomfortable none the less. Looking closer, Kyo and Stephanie saw that Haru had one arm around her waist, and both he and Yuki were the only things keeping her from running away, for they both had tight grips on her.

When the screen door shut, seven pairs of eyes landed on the two.

"Kyo! Stephanie! Back from your little adventure? I told you, summer is the miraculous season of lo-" Shigure's sing song vice was interrupted when Kyo hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm going to my room," the cat muttered, storming off to said room.

"But Kyo! We haven't decided the rooms yet!" Momiji shouted at his back.

"Well this one here is mine!" The cat shouted back.

"No! Kyo that's-" The rabbit tried to shout, but was interrupted by a shout of Kyo's.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Standing there, about six feet of pure concieded-ness, was, the one and only, the great Ayame Sohma!

"Ayaa! What a loverly surprise! What brings you here!" Shigure exclaimed, faking surprise. No matter what he said, Shigure could never, ever go into acting. And it was obvious.

"SHIIIIGUUUUREEEE!" Both Yuki and Kyo growled, eyes narrowed to glares. Yuki stood up, leaving Varance in the 'possesion' or Haru, so the dog was now surrounded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shigure exclaimed, trying to convince the two boys. Trying and, well, completely failing.

"YOU STUPID DOG! CAN'T YOU GO A DAY WITHOUT DRIVING ANYONE CRAZY!" Yuki exclaimed, completely ignoring his older brother.

"YEAH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO AROUND INEVERYONE'S DAMN BUISSNESS ALL THE TIME, HUH? WHAT THE HELL DID WE EVER DO TO YOU! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BRING AYAME HERE! Damn bastard's gonna ruin the whole trip, like all the other times he was here!" Kyo exclaimed, yelling the first part and half muttering, half exclaiming the second part.

"Kyo! Yuki! Calm down! I have no idea what you two are talking about!" Shigure exclaimed, trying to calm both boys down.

"Gure! Let them shout and stare! For you know that I, The Magnificent Ayame Sohma, shall always be by your side! Day and night!" The snake exclaimed, stepping out theateratically.

"Oh Aya! I know that you shall always be with me! And if not physically, then in my heart!" Sh igure replied, stepping out like Ayame.

"Same to you Gure-san!" Ayame replied. Then, he and Ayame extended their index fingers and placed them together, making the sign for 'people'. In the background, Kyo and Yuki were seething, Tohru was nervous, Haru had his usual 'zen' expresion on his face, Momiji was laughing and offering people lollipops, Stephanie was confused, and Varance was looking at Ayame and Shigure like they were crazy, and glaring at Haru, who was also trying to keep her from running away.

Ever try to keep a pissed off girl from escaping? It's practically impossible. So, in two mintues tops, Varance had managed to get out of Haru's grasp, twist his hand around in a not-so-very-comfortable position, and end up standing up, near the hallway door, opposite of Stephanie and practically facing the happy 'couple' AKA Ayame and Shigure.

"Get a room!" Kyo shouted at the dog and his rival's older brother.

"If you leave, then we'll have one," Shigure replied. No one in the room liked the tone of his voice.

"You guys are some _sick_ gay assed bastards, you know that?" Varance said, looking at Ayame and Shigure in disgust.

"Why, who is this lovely lady?" Ayame asked, looking down at Varance.

"My twin sister. And for the past, what, five minutes, I've been wondering why she is in this room," Stephanie replied, stepping forward, looking at Varance.

"Where I am and why in none of your buissness!" her sister snapped. "Or are you going to start taking control of my life like you did before!" Glaring at her sister, Varance crossed her arms and stood her ground. Stephanie sighed and shook her head slightly. She did not intend to fight with her sister again, not tonight.

Without really knowing it, Stephanie yawned. An action that Tohru took practically at heart.

"You're tired! Come now, everyone, go to bed! We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and-" her babbling was interrupted by Varance. (A/N- Yeah, that's not how Torhu acts, I know. I know, and I plainly don't give a shit. Read the author's note at the top, you'll get it. So now, you'll deal with a crappy non-real Tohru. Don't like it? Too bad)

"What the **Hell** do you mean by 'us'? There is no way I'm going to stay here much longer, much less spend the night!" she exclaimed. Tohru's face fell, and Yuki wnated to punch Varance.

"What! You need to stay here! Varance-san, you have no where else to go!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to get the girl to change her mind.

"Varance, you have to stay here," Stephanie said.

"Why the Hell is that?" Her sister asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Because... because Jynais is still alive and he wants us to stick together," Stephanie replied, sighing slightly. Varance let out a rather long stream of swear words. Words that made Yuki and Haru lunge to cover Momiji's ears, and made Shigure go 'tsk-tsk young lady. Watch your language'. But, it wasn't as if she really cared.

"Fine. But not because I want to stay here with you," Varance replied, growling under her breath and storming upstairs. Stephanie sighed, turning to the Sohmas.

"I appologize for my sister's behavior," she said, bowing a little. Tohru began to fuss.

"Oh no! Not at all! It's all good! Now, just go to bed!" she exclaimed, grabbing Stephanie's hand and pulling her into the first room. Stephanie nodded her thanks, yawned, changed out of her worn clothes, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, a boy's face entering her dreams.

Tohru was right. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

Alright, chapter's done. So review for this one! Kagome writes next, etc. You know that drill. Can anyone guess who the 'mystery boy' is? You'll be surprised... Anywho, for any who care, I'm working on the next chapter for the Diary of Six Teenage Witches. So there. Proof that I'm actually working. 

Be

Sure

To

R

E

V

I

W!


	6. Good Morning

**Hey everyone. It is Kagome again. I am the writer for the 2, 4, and now 6 chapters. The others are by my friend **Murder's Angel.** I am so SORRY about **Murder's Angel **and what she said to everyone last time. She has been a little mad for some reason. Also I was at camp and **Murder's Angel **was with family so that is why it has taken use so long to update the last chapters. Sorry to everyone that have been waiting. But also you have to review the chapters to tell us what we need to fit to make it better for you to read. :) So any way on to the story. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket. BUT THAT WOULD BE SO COOL IF I DID

**P.S. I almost forgot. I am pretty much your Kyo and Stephanie couple. And Varance with the others is pretty much up to **Murder's Angel. **So dont expect that from me. Like I said, I do kyo and Stephanie. **

**

* * *

**

The sun came up as fast as it did when it went down. Everyone was in there rooms Sleeping soundly. Curled up in there warm and comfortable. They were just sleeping until...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

7:00 The alarm clock went off. Everyone was half asleep when they got the the dinning area, Well almost everyone. There was one person missing and you would never think who it was. It was Stephanie.

"Hey guys, where is Stephanie?" the rabbit asked. One by one, they looked around and saw no Stephanie.

" She is probably still sleeping" The dog said.

" I will go and get her" said Yuki. He got up and started to walk to Stephanie's room. When he got there he saw Stephanie still in bed asleep. She slept so silently and still. He could she why she didnt hear the alarm clock. It looked like when she slept she blocks everything from her mind and doesnt hear a sound. But it was funny because her face was smashed into the bed it made her look like a fish. He could help but laugh. Soon after his laugh he went over to her and started to push her alittle to wake her.

" Stephanie, Stephanie, come on "

* * *

Stephanie was in a deep sleep. That was until she started to hear a voice saying _" Stephanie, Stephanie, come on_" the voice was so kind and sweet. Then she felt something started to touch her. The touch was so soft and warm. she didn't know what to think. She loved the sound and feel of it all, but there was one thing that she wanted to know. Who was it? Then she started to open her eyes slowly. Right when they were half way open she saw a pair of purple eyes staring at her. 

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Stephanie screamed and then turned around and then fell out of her bed and onto the floor. "Ouch that hurt" Stephanie said rubbing her head.

" Oh my are you alright ?" said a voice behind her the same voice she heard in her dream. She turned around and saw Yuki.

She stared at him for about a minute. " Are you okay?" Yuki ask again.

" Oh sorry ya dont worry I am fine" Stephanie said getting up off the floor. " What time is it?" Stephanie ask.

" It is 7:30" yuki answered.

" **7:30**" Stephanie scream. " Oh my god. I am never up until 10 " **(N/A: LOL I never get up until 10 )**

" Hahahaha. Well in this house you better get up or else you will have Momiji jumping on you to get you up." Yuki said still laughing.

" YA well, I think I better get up then" Stephanie said with a yawn. _I don't get this. What is this feeling? I fell all fuzzy and warm inside and I have a bunch of butterfly in my stomach. I don't get this._Thought stephanie as she got up. " Is everyone else up?" Stephanie asked.

Yuki nodded " Yes they are all in the kitchen waiting for you." Yuki said

" Okay lets go see them. " Stephanie said while brushing her hair and then walking out the door and into the kitchen to see everyone. " Hi sorry about that. I didn't mean to sleep in." Stephanie said with another yawn.

" OH NO NO NO IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT. THERE IS KNOW NEED TO BE SORRY " Torhu yelled.

" Ummm thats great to know" Stephanie said alittle scared and backing away._ I like Torhu and all, but I think she has somethings to work out with her polites and when she has to be THAT polite. _

" Miss Stephanie would you like some Breakfast" Stephanie heard Yuki ask

" Sure I would Love some" Stephanie said jumping up and down. _I think I know what this feeling is. I think I LIKE Yuki. I mean I like everyone, but there is something about Yuki that I really REALLy like. _**(N/A: Sorry if you were hoping it was Kyo, But dont worry. Kyo and stephanie will be together)**

* * *

**Kyo likes Stephanie. Stephanie likes Yuki. But who does Yuki like?And what are the twins hiding? Read the next chapter to find out. :).**

* * *

**Okay that is it for this Chapter. The next Chapter will be by Murder's Angel. ( Dont forget to go to her Account. She hassome new stories up and ready for people to read )You will hear from me in the 8th chapter if there is one. We will stop the story if people do not R E V I E W. SO MAKE SURE YOU DO. LOVE YA ALL. PEACE OUT. And**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Gone?

Mmkay, 'tis Chapter 7. Wow, you've managed to survive this far? Good for you. So, I've decided to add little twists to this story, but I'm not telling you guys, so just read along and tell us what you think. So, ya, I'm mean, I know. And bribes don't work. Unless you can give me cash and good CDs.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fruits Basket, ya really think I'd be writing this? Nada. I'd probably be spending my money. Or doing random shit. Probably both. Yeah, both.

* * *

After breakfast, the day turned out to be pretty normal. Everyone basically spent the whole day doing whatever they wanted. There real 'fun' wasn't starting for a while anyway. 

Kyo was outside, training as usual, and Momiji was catching butterflies around the place. He'd draw them, then let them go, or course.

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were sitting around the dinner table, talking about some pretty important stuff, but we'll get to that later.

Tohru was cleaning up the dishes, humming a tune, and preparing some of the lunch.

Haru was lying down on the porch, sleeping perhaps?

Yuki was sitting down on the couch, reading a book.

Varance was being held 'captive' against her own will, so she was sitting in the living room, leaning against the wall.

And Stephanie? Well, Stephanie had gone and taken a walk, trying to clear her mine and re-organize her thoughts.

* * *

_'I don't understand any of this! I know I like Yuki now, but why? I've spent more time with Kyo, and he's awesome! Really sweet too! But then... then why do I find myself wanting to kiss Yuki? I've barely even talked to_ _him! I mean, I've heard of love at first sight but - Wait. What am I _**s**aying_? I don't love him. I can't love! I'm not even out of my teens yet! Me saying I love Yuki is like Varance saying she wants to stop hating. But still... It all happened too quick. How am I supposed to know if I like Yuki, when I just met him. It's impossible to like someone in that short amount of time... Is it? It is, I'm sure of it. That's all. I like Yuki, as a friend. Kyo too,' _Stephanie told herself, her brain trying to convince her heart. 

She sighed, shaking her head. She'd gone in this walk to try and clear her mind, but the more she thought, the more she confused herself.

Deciding that enough convincing was done for the day, Stephanie started heading back over to the house.

Once she reached it, she saw Kyo outside practicing. He had been there for at least three hours, so he was all sweaty and his clothes were sticking to his body. He saw Stephanie and started to walk over to her.

_'Oh no, I can't talk to him! Not right now! Not when I can't figure out if I like him or Yuki!' _She though, panicking. _'How come my heart doesn't beat faster when I see him though? I bet it would do that to Yuki... AGH! I can't understand anything!' _Her mind exclaimed before Stephanie came back to the real world. Oh yeah, Kyo was coming toward her, now she remembered.

Stephanie quickly turned around and dashed into the house, leaving a very confused cat in the dust.

"Did I do anything?" Kyo asked himself looking at the door where, just a few seconds ago, Stephanie had run through. Shaking his head, he muttered "Girls," and went back to training.

* * *

Stephanie sighed. She'd managed to get away from him. Looking around the room, she saw that everyone, except for Kyo, was in there. The three adults were still talking in hushed voices about something. 

"Well, that concludes that!" Shigure exclaimed loudly, standing up and clapping his hands. He then turned to the rest. Kyo had now joined them in the living room.

"We have some excellent news," he started.

"What, you're getting married to Ayame?" Varance asked from her corner, her voice cold. Stephanie shivered, feeling the need to appoligize for her sister.

Shigure looked at Varance for a second, then started talking again.

"We're going to the beach today!" he exclaimed. Stephanie tensed. The beach? She couldn't go! So many thoughts racing in her head, she couldn't hear Shigure's next words. But she did see Varance get up and head for her room, slamming the door shut, then locking it.

"If you want her to stay here, I suggest you lock the door triple times, have guards around the room, put up video cameras, and lock her in a straight jacket," Stephanie spoke up. "And even then, she might get out. Varance is like a Houdini at locks and escaping. Possible better, considering the fact it takes us forever and ever to find her afterwards."

"That good, eh?" Shigure asked, showing surprise. Stephanie nodded, and he sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, many water fights, some small new tans, a few racing competitions, three destroyed sand castles, and countless Kyo head-ducks, courtesy of the oh-so-loving Hatsuharu Sohma, the five Sohmas - Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure **((A/N- Just in case you didn't count.))** - returned back to the house. 

Only to come home to a very different sight.

Their clean-enough-to-drop-a-penny-on-the-bed-and-have-it-bounce-back house was a mess.

Trashed.

Books were ripped up, thrown across the floor, ink was splattered everywhere, and there was more paper seen on the floor then the actual floor itself.

Looks like someone got into Shigure's office.

The big table in the dining room, the one they used for dinner, was split into two, splinters covering the floor around it.

And, next to the window - which had also been destroyed - was something that make their stomachs sink.

A shallow pool of crimson liquid.

Slowly, Haru walked up toward it, kneeling down and sticking his finger in. When he got back up, he gave them a look that confirmed their fears.

Blood.

"Go check Varance's room!" Shigure ordered, taking charge. Tohru nodded, running up the stairs in a hurry. Soon, she was back down, a slight look of fear on her features.

"She's not here. Her room is clean though. And no blood. The window is opened, she must've left..." Tohru reported. Shigure cursed softly under his breath. They'd locked that window. Locked it three times, plus the original lock, to be exact. Stephanie's earlier words repeated themselves in their head.

Stephanie.

Instantly realizing the girl was gone, Kyo dashed out the room, searching for the brunette.

No such luck.

Sighing, Kyo made his way back to the living room, where everyone was seated, trying to calm themselves down.

"Stephanie isn't anywhere either," he told them, looking at the floor. All the other Sohmas exchanged glances. Where in the world could they have gone? Varance had probably snuck out, since her room had still been locked when Tohru went to check, and Stephanie...

Well, they'd love to think that Stephanie left on her own free will, but the broken objects and the small pool of blood canceled out that small flicker of hope.

Noticing everyone's grave expressions, Tohru stook up, clasping her hands together. "I'll go make us some tea," she stated, rushing towards the kitchen, Momiji following her.

Silence.

None of the males knew what to do. Should they try and find both girls? Only Stephanie? Or should they just let it be? Or maybe-

"GUYS! Look at this!" A shout interrupted their thoughts. Momiji came rushing in, holding a piece of paper in his hands. He handed it to Hatori, who read it over quickly, a grave expression on his face. The paper was crumpled, and streaked with what looked like tears. In a calm, much too calm, voice, Hatori read it's contents outloud. Well, the contents that were readable, as the P.S. was soaked in blood and unreadable.

_"Dear Sohma family, and Tohru;_

_I have just found out that I am needed... somewhere else._

_I am sorry for the damage that may be caused to this house. _

_I promise I will find a way to repay you, for the broken objects (if there are any) and for your kindness._

_Please do not go looking for me._

_Varance may have left, I do not know. _

_Please do not go looking for her either._

_Much love,_

_Stephanie."_

* * *

A/N - Kagome, you're going to hate me for that last part. 

Ha.

But I needed to add a twist into there.

Anyway, who took the girls? Or did they leave by themselves?

Read and Review all!

And yeah, I know I suck for not updating in three years.

So sorry.

R

E

V

I

E

W!


	8. Chapter 75

**A/N**

**Hey all.**

**This is me.**

**Xand, Murder's Angel, etc.**

**Just wanted to tell you guys that Kagome is actually in Europe right now, and she won't be back until the 24, 25 or so of August. **

**Which means that chapters won't be uploaded until then.**

**And yeah, you probably hate us for ending at more or less a sliff hanger, right?**

**Well, hate me. Because it's basically my fault.**

**But, whatever.**

**Anyway, sorry for any inconvenience this might've caused.**


End file.
